


Your sweet, sweet taste

by SnowHime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's tongue, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, M/M, PWP, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Top Billy Hargrove, chase - Freeform, cougar!billy, deer!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHime/pseuds/SnowHime
Summary: "Wrong answer,little deer." Man murmured in mocking tone, corner of his mouth curled slightly as Steve flinched when strong hand pinned him to a tree, claws digging into pale skin of his neck. "You see, it's my business.I'min charge here and I have to keep my territory clean from intruders. And here is you,doe eyes, breaking the boundaries of our agreement, comeing in where you don't belong and being rude to the person who are stronger and faster than you." Steve started to pant when the grip on his neck tightened, his eyes open wide. Cougar thumb brushed the pulse vein; his steady breath warmed Steve ear._______________________For the tumblr anon promt "Deer Steve, cougar Billy"





	Your sweet, sweet taste

"My, my, isn't it a _deer_ I see? What are you doing here, in the dark, scary forest? Don't you know what it's dangerous to wander here all alone, among _predators_?" Purred the man, voice deep, sweet and ambient, as a syrup, and smiled, then-bright lips bared sharp, long fangs, and Steve found himself stepping back, high grass rustle under his feet. 

"I'm sorry, but it's not your business." Answered he dismissively, wrinkling his nose in annoyance and trying to keep his head up-trying to not show his fear. Stranger growled, blue eyes with a thin vertical pupils darkened, sea color in them got stormy, making Steve swallow hardly. Cougar man approached closer, footsteps heavy, and Steve back bumped into a tree. 

Trapped. His heart beated like a bird what wanted to escape chest cage. Trapped, trapped, _trapped_ -

"Wrong answer, _little deer_." Man murmured in mocking tone, corner of his mouth curled slightly as Steve flinched when strong hand pinned him to a tree, claws digging into pale skin of his neck. "You see, it's my business. _I'm_ in charge here and I have to keep my territory clean from intruders. And here is you, _doe eyes_ , breaking the boundaries of our agreement, coming in there you don't belong and being rude to the person who are stronger and faster than you." Steve started to pant when the grip on his neck tightened, his eyes open wide. Cougar thumb brushed the pulse vein; his steady breath warmed Steve ear. "Do you know what happens to the pretty boys," Continued he, voice lowering to a husky whisper, nose sniffing to inhale Steve scent, nuzzling to the fluffy brown hair. "What are smells as sweet and being as helpless in this forest as you, when I meet them?..." He leaned closer; so close what his muscular upper body was pressed into the tensed Steve one. 

_"They becoming my victims." Said he,_

_And Steve run._

He run, using all his strength to push the stranger away, he run as fast as he could, not feeling cold limbs, heartbeat pounding in his ears. Steve heard how man laughed behind him, in a barking, excited way, before the sound died away, immersing forest into the unnatural silence. He run until he could and even a little more, not turning around, vision blurry, and, finally breathless, leaned to the big rock, covered in soft moss. Catching his breath, Steve shut his eyes to blink away unwelcomed tears, cursing quietly. 

_God, what if he will kill him?_

Yet, looking around quickly, Steve didn't found anything what spoke about the presence of the other man and exhaled in relief. Maybe-maybe he still could make it. He must make it, or else...Steve didn't wanted to think about that “else” case. 

Forest smelled like pines, dirt and flowers-otherhelmengly wild, and free, as a creatures what lived here. Collecting all bravery he had and trying his best to ignore basic primal instinct of surviving what screamed him to keep hiding, Steve stepped forward quietly, hoping what cougar lost him. 

Green leaves whispered from sudden windflaw, catching Steve attention. Something flashed between the trees, and he froze, startled, and backed up, until he collide something with his back.

Something what was too warm and soft to be another tree or rock.

Swallowing, Steve stills. Then, he turns around, hits stanger as hard as he can; small hope of running away meltes as man grabs his ankle, making him fall too. Both on the ground now, starts to roll, fighting furiously.

But small antlers can't do much against sharp claws and fangs, and soon enough Steve is getting towered by the cougar, arms pinned above his head. 

"Got some fire in you after all, huh, little deer?" Cougar sneered, golden fur ears with black edges lowered in a aggressive expression. "You should know," He licked blood from a split lip, "What if you turn your back to the predator, what if you run, it only will make worse. What the more you resist and hide, the more you fight, the more _delicious_ chasing is." 

"Get-get off me!" Steve demanded with a betraying cracking voice, whirling under the big body. Man squeezed his wrists, painfully enough to Steve making a soft distressed sound. Cougar smiled, and one of his hands started to travel on Steve body, fingers caress Steve ass and stopping on his tail, brushing soft fur with cruel gentleness. 

"Would you look at this...So scared, all trembling-even that cute fluffy tail of yours. _Precious_ , aren't we?"

"Listen, let's...let's just make a deal, alright? You let me go and I pay as much as you want. _Please_ ," Steve breathed out, watery eyes owlish wide. "Please, just let me go."

"Shh. If you actually will start to cry, I'm afraid what I couldn't hold myself and we skip all the foreplay. And we don't want that, right?" Man purred, his hand slipping under the Steve tunic, making him squirm. Steve knows the stories, everybody knows the stories from the olders-about how _exactly_ some of predators plays with their victims before killing them. His grandma always scared him with these kind of stories. Why he didn't listened her? His own stupid pride and fear what everyone will took him as a coward after a lost bet to Tommy are going to kills him now.

Pushing tunica up, man licked Steve nipple-tongue hot and rough, and Steve suddenly makes a little whiny moan, shutting up quickly and staring at the surprised blue eyes with shook. 

"Oh, you _actually_ like this?" Cougar raises dark eyebrows, amusedly delighted, ignoring Steve weak protests. "What a sweet little catch I got today, huh..." He hums, and bites Steve tender skin, and before Steve manages to say anything, he cries and arches his spine in pleasure. 

It's crazy and all the sorts of wrong, and maybe he is lost his mind from the fear, but he can't hold a choked moan then warm hand slips under his pants-and fog in his mind clears only then thick finger touches his untouched before hole. 

"Stop this!" He yells, jerking away from the contact, hissing, kicking back again-but man only laughs at his hopeless attempts. "Don't, you, bastard!! H-help!"

" _Ahh, stop_!" Cougar mocked, making a high-pitched voice what still was a lot deeper than Steve one. "Here, I'll yell with you! _Somebody, help!_ " He screamed like a madman suddenly, making Steve shut his eyes and flinch under him. " _Nobody will help you_ ," Sneered he, leaning right to Steve face. "It's just us, me and you, don't you get it, doe eyes? Nobody will hear you." Growled he, and with that, flipped Steve on his stomach.

"Uh!" Steve mewls, feeling like crying, shame and fear mixing with strange, humiliating pleasure. The man pulls his pants down, sharp claws ripping the cloth, and next thing Steve hears is pleased, deep purr. He press his knees together, trying to get at least some control in the extremely vulnerable, open position, and scrambles at the dirt, as if he could get away and hide in some safe place again. Cougar makes a soft growl, heavy weight of his strong arms on Steve tights, and drags him back, spreading milky long legs.

"What a pretty sight." Cougar cooes, his voice raspy and hoarse, as if he was a thirsty man, who finally find water in the desert. Steve makes a throat sound, rosy color blooming on his flushed cheeks, head spinning from all the conflicted emotions he has. Something in his tummy goes all funny; he knows, _he knows_ what he shouldn't enjoy it, even a little-but the constant attention, praise and submission makes his knees weak and dick hard, and he just can't help it. 

"Let's figure out, is it taste as good as it looks, huh..." Man adds, large hand on Steve asscheek, massaging it, and Steve twitches in his arms violently when long, hot lick wetting his crack. 

Stranger is playing with him, tongue teasing pink rim, circling around the entrance, heated breath warming tender skin, and Steve, limbs trembling, can't hold a defended, primal moan, then the slick organ slides into him, stretching tight walls to fill up his hole.

Cougar chuckles with his throat, and Steve whines, bucking hips back, wanting more of the delicious friction-but tan fingers digs into the curve of his cheeks so hard what he probably will have dark bruisers, and keeps him firmly on his place. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh-" Groans Steve helplessly, face burning from how quickly he gave up, at how _good_ it feels, as sleeky tongue thrusts in and out, twirling, swirling _inside_ him now, tickling sensitive velvet. Man pulls away on the second, taking a sharp breath what warms Steve flexing and pulsing opening, only to push in again, deeper and harder, and wet smacking sound is accompanies Steve loud sob. He gasps and falls on the ground, fingers digging into the dirt, and spreads his legs as wide as he can. 

"Please, please!" Begs he for something, anything, everything, as the pleasure swells in his belly, and thick, long tongue continues to penetrate him. His cock is hard and dripping with pre-come against the soft dirt, and he is openly sobbing now, biting his own thumb, saliva drooling down his chin-he never felt as overwhelmed with pleasure and arousal before as he is now, and his head finally empty-no worries, no fears. Only the white colored, bright bliss.

Man purrs again, his fingers strokes Steve thighs, ass, tail, back, sides; squeezing, soothing, petting, like he owns him. Like he _cares_ about him. 

Cougar pulls out again, and sloppy long licks in covering all around of his asscheeks, and Steve is whimpering, whining pleasingly at the loss, and man kisses his pale skin, shushing him. 

"Please..." Steve sobs again, rocking his ass backwards, and man hums, his panting is heavy in Steve ears.

" _Good little deer_." Gruffs cougar, and Steve goes soft and plaint in his arms, goes relaxed and open. Cougar kisses his ass once again, sucking, leaving little road of hickeys-and forces Steve squirming body onto his long, thick tongue, until Steves red, abused hole is parts and swallows all what it gets. 

"Ah, ah!" He cries, thumb in his mouth, warm brown eyes opened wide; his eyeballs rolls back. Cougar growls, making deep, wet, harsh thrusts into delicate guts, and orgasm in building in every inch of Steve body, and he moans, tears running on his flushing cheeks, and comes with thick ropes under himself, asshole clenching desperately around the meaty tongue.

He falls, mouth open and wet eyes glassy, boneless and weak, as cougar roars and bucks up on him, and Steve isn't even fights anymore-he hardly even moves, fluttering eyelashes with tensed shoulders is the only response what stranger gets-but it's enough for him to nuzzle into Steve neck gently, as if he wanted to calm Steve down.  


He is big and firm, his arms wandering everywhere, and it's oddly settling down, to be pinned to the ground and surrounded by the warmth of strong body. Maybe it's just was his prey natural instincts-to feel safe and sound under someone, who is stronger and can protect him. Maybe, his brain was so blissed out what the stopped understand what it's the man on him who are a _threat_.

"So sweet for me, pretty boy." Cougar murmured, pushing Steve spreaded lanky legs back together. He is hung here, Steve can feel it-how sticky cockhead smears precum on his pressed thighs, and can't hold a little whine. Man presses his cock between the milky thighs, thrusting back and forth, his heavy breath heats up back of Steve neck, as stranger nips soft skin, nuzzling into it, scenting with his own musky smell. 

"Was fucking made for that, aren't you?" He grunts into Steve twitching fluffy ear, keeping fast temp, messy slaps making sloppy, filthy sounds. "Yes, you are…my little toy now, taking your place in this world, huh. Submitting to the apex predator like a obedient prey you are." Says he, and Steve moans, laying under him like a broken doll, his spend dick twitches from the dirty, humiliating words. 

Cougar pulled out to stick his cock between Steve ass cheeks, sliding between them with chaotic movements, but not penetrating him. "C'mon, doe eyes, say it. Say what you are mine now, to use and own." He orders and bites his neck, teeth sinking into the delicate flesh, marking him. Steve shakes his head, refusing, so stranger pulls his hair back, silky locks in his fist, and snarls with his throat then their eyes met. 

" _Say. It._ " He repeats, face feral and wild, bloodlust desire in the darkened blue eyes, framed with long eyelashes. He looks beautiful, and Steve whimpers shakly.

" _I'm yours_." He whispers wetly before he can think (and it's true, _it's true_ ) and wide, crazy grin lights up cougar manly featured face. He comes on the Steve abused hole-his semen are hot and thick on the clenching and unclenching rim. Cougar makes low, deep roar, biting the meat of Steve freckled shoulder to the blood.

Steve cries, pain and pleasure becomes too strong, and his mind slowly goes blank and foggy. The last thing he hears before blacking out; before waking up near his village and on the safe distance from the gloomy forest, wrapped into the grey jacket, is satisfied, lazy purr.

" _Mine_."


End file.
